Audrey Potter
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: A collection of stories about fem!Harry.
1. Dare

Written for **The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge**.

* * *

><p>"I dare you to name your daughter Prongsette Tree," Sirius said with a grin, glad that he had won the competition to earn the coveted position of the newest Marauder's godfather.<p>

James and Lily's response was a unanimous no.

"Her name is Audrey Elizabeth, Padfoot," James said. "Not Prongsette Tree. You can name your own daughter that, and then I'll change it when you aren't looking."

Pouting, Sirius mumbled under his breath, "I don't think you love me anymore."

Rolling his eyes, James let that be his only response. Ignoring Sirius otherwise, James returned to looking at his newborn daughter in one of his arms. His perfect, precious, wonderful daughter.

She was just like her mother, who his other arm was wrapped around. Leaning her head on his chest, all she did was gaze at her little girl. Audrey had dark blue eyes, like most babies but Lily knew they would stay that color. They were the same shade as her father (Lily had hated it when Sirius had accidently switched Remus and James eye color in fifth year, it had just seemed wrong. She never admitted it then though. Admitting it would mean acknowledging that she liked something about James Potter.), and Audrey had a full head of brown hair that seemed like it was going to the same shade as James's mother had been (Miriam had a really pretty shade of brown, so Lily was glad).

"Why?" Remus asked. James looked at him. "Why Audrey Elizabeth?"

"James and I first date was seeing a marathon of Audrey Hepburn movies at my local theater, and he was remarkably good about understanding most of the Muggle terms and technology. ("I took Muggle Studies, does no one remember that?") Elizabeth is my middle name, my mother's middle name, and my grandmother's middle name, so we thought it was a good name."

"And as soon as we saw her, we realized it was the only name as perfect as she was."

"Damn right."

* * *

><p>This is basically going to be a collection of drabblesone-shot's about my version of fem!Harry, Audrey Potter. These drabbles/one-shot's aren't necessarily going to take place in the same world though. Different one's will have different pairings, different situations, and different ideas. Oh, and why do Audrey and James have blue eyes? Because while I see things differently in canon when it comes to character's eye color, birth dates, and a few other things, I have come to peace with all of them and will respect canon. Except for James's (and Audrey's) eye color. I tell myself it's hazel, my brain pretty much says "Very funny. No." So I came up with a reason for why James had hazel eyes in his fifth year. As for why brown hair instead of black or red, same thing. That's just how I see her in my mind. I hope you don't mind it.


	2. Shy

Written for **The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge**.

* * *

><p>George Weasley could not remember the last time he had ever felt shy. Nothing, no girl, no prank, no friend, no sibling, had ever made his throat dry, his palms clammy, and infiltrated every part of his mind to the point that it was odd if he wasn't thinking of her.<p>

Her in question being Audrey Elizabeth Potter (he found out her middle name by not so covertly bugging Ron to tell him), the Girl-Who-Lived.

George had known Audrey ever since she was a first year with a messy ponytail, clothes a little too big for her. She stayed like that throughout her second and third year, but somewhere in the summer between her third and fourth year, she changed.

Her brown hair was no longer in a ponytail and her clothes fit better. There was something different about the way she smiled, the way it seemed to light up her dark blue eyes. George really wished he knew what it was because then he could figure out a way to ignore it.

But it was impossible to ignore Audrey. George wondered if Fred was going through the same thing he was going through. He didn't look like he was, but maybe he was just good at hiding it. George wasn't going to ask. If Fred wasn't, he didn't want that ammo given to his twin.

George tried to maintain a careful balance with his interactions with Audrey. He didn't hang with her too much, so that she wouldn't think that all he wanted to do was be around her (which was the truth, but he didn't want her to know that). But he didn't hang out her too little, so she didn't think that he didn't like her and would only hang out with her when it was necessary (nothing could be farther from the truth).

It was when her name was puffed out from the Goblet of Fire, when George felt his heart stop at the danger she would be in, that he realized there was a name for what she was to him.

George Weasley had a crush on Audrey Potter, his little brother's best friend.

* * *

><p>I really like the idea of Georgefem!Harry, so this was my take on what could be the start of their relationship. I may write a sequel to this little drabble, I might not, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the fic!


	3. Surreal

**Surreal**

It was a bit surreal how much like James Audrey could be, in Remus's opinion. It was obvious to see Lily in her. Lily was in her daughter's smile, her laugh, her bravery, her desire to help others, and her cutting remarks whenever someone did something to annoy her.

But James?

Sometimes it was incredible. With Lily, you could see how much like Audrey was like her, but it was also clear where Lily ended and Audrey began. It wasn't so clear with James. It could be as simple as a grin in the right light making those blue eyes (those same blue eyes) shine; or it could be her mocking Snape, talking about school or Quidditch, or planning something that she shouldn't even be thinking of with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, all four of them in positions so familiar and missed that Remus found himself blinking back tears. He wondered if Sirius and Peter ever looked at them and thought the same things.

Of course, Audrey and her friends were much better than they had ever been. Most of the things they did in secret were to stop Voldemort, not to annoy the student body. Mocking Snape wasn't a student making fun of another, it was a student making fun of a professor they didn't like and who didn't like them. School or Quidditch were her chance to forget all that was expected of her. She wasn't exactly like James, and Remus knew that.

But it was so easy to forget.

* * *

><p>Next chapter I think I want to mix it up, do some AU's (of this AU, but I'm mainly talking about one's like Slytherin!Trio or Neville is BWL) or pairings you wouldn't really except. I have a list, so does anyone have any ideas I could add to it?<p> 


	4. Fluke

Audrey had lived the first eleven years of her life believing that everything she ever did was a fluke. Freak wasn't the right word. She wasn't a freak, she just did weird things.

She knew that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley believed she was a freak. She knew that wasn't true. So she ignored them. It was the only thing she could do, the only power she had.

Audrey knew that she had to take power when she had a chance, that she had to fight for it, that she couldn't be afraid of it. You never knew when it was going to come around again.

She supposed that was why the Hat put her into Slytherin.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what this is, but I like it. Your choice if this fits into the other drabbles before it (though I don't think it does) or if this is AU (what I see it as.)<p> 


	5. Friends

A continuation of the previous drabble.

* * *

><p>Audrey had never truly had friends before. She had people who she hung out with, but that was more because she was one of the losers at school, one of the freaks. She wasn't their friend and they weren't hers. She had never had anyone who would do something for her just because they liked her and wanted her to like them back.<p>

Until Ron Weasley.

Audrey was sitting next to the girl from the train, Hermione, she remembered, who looked very nervous about the fact that she was sitting at the Slytherin table. Audrey wondered why. Slytherin might be the House were all of the bad wizards came from, but not all wizards who were there were bad. Obviously, or else Audrey wouldn't be there.

She wouldn't lie and say she was perfect, but she wouldn't go so far as to call herself bad.

Professor McGonagall called for "Weasley, Ronald," and the entire Great Hall except for Audrey and his brothers didn't even bother to watch, just waiting for the inevitable to happen. The Hat took a while though. It didn't yell out "GRYFFINDOR" immediately, and soon everyone was watching Ron, wondering what was taking so long.

Ron's face was scrunched in concentration, and it almost seemed like he was arguing with it. About what, Audrey couldn't guess.

She was starting to pick at her cuticles, waiting for the one person she thought might be her friend so far get into Gryffindor.

Then the Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Audrey's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she took in the fact that Ron Weasley had gotten into Slytherin along with her. Judging from the smile on his face as he rushed to the table, ignoring his brother's gaping mouths, he didn't seem to care.

Audrey hugged him as soon as he sat down.

She was pretty sure she had a friend now.

* * *

><p>I'll probably write one more story in this little arc, and then I'll move on to something new. :)<p> 


	6. Memories

Hermione never liked to focus on her memories on what life had been like before Hogwarts. In truth, because Hogwarts was turning out to be much like her life before. No one liked her and everyone found her annoying. There only seemed to be one person that actually tolerated her, and that was Audrey Potter.

Not that Audrey was Hermione's friend. But at least she wasn't like Pansy or Millicent who never missed a chance to insult her, or Tracey who ignored her. Daphne ignored her too, but she often seemed to ignore all the girls to hang out with Theodore, so Hermione didn't take that as hard.

Audrey didn't really interact with any of the girls either, preferring to hang out with Ron.

Ron Weasley. He didn't really like her, but Hermione really wanted him to because she liked him. Not in that she had a crush on him and she wanted it returned, but because the Weasley's had been Gryffindor's for generations and he had given that all up to get Sorted into Slytherin to be with a friend he met on the train. The fact that he did that was proof that Ron Weasley was not all that he had appeared to be, and Hermione wished that he would realize that about her.

She wished they both would.

* * *

><p>Shorter and not what I thought it would be, but I like it. This is the end of the Slytherin arc, but I'll get back to this eventually. :)<p> 


End file.
